


Bring It On

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me," Rodimus smirked like Unicron himself. “Come and get me, baby”.</p>
<p>Ultra Magnus wanted to growl at the comment but still challenged it, grabbing the servos on his chest and pinning them to the arms of the chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On

"Bring it on.”

In a sparkbeat, Ultra Magnus leaned down to his captain’s face, seemingly glaring into his blue optics. At this angle, Rodimus was mostly shadow, except for his optics and that damned perfect smile. "Oh, if that's what you want," Magnus leaned closer still, optics closing slightly, "You had only but to ask." And he stopped, lips only a breath away from the other’s. 

The bigger of the two acted suddenly, and with a quickness he surprisingly possessed, Magnus was beside Roddy. The younger mech rebelliously looked up at him with half lidded optics, looking right into the ocean blue ones above him. Ultra Magnus couldn't remember anyone else in the universe, besides Optimus Prime, having optics like that; so full of youth, vitality and a desire to save others engraved into them. He wanted nothing more than to see them open wide, to turn into a pool of heated passion and lust. He didn't even need to bother to think about his next action. He leaned and placed his lips against his lover’s.

The kiss was far from chaste. Magnus was in command, which was evident; he kept his mouth slanted against Rodimus’, pressing into him with a bit of frenzy. Mangus rested his servos on the arms of the chair, bringing his knee up to rest between his captain's legs. Rodimus wasn’t going to play easy though. With a slight shove, he effectively separated their mouths, panting and even hotter than before. He glared, all the resistance he could muster filling his face and stared him right in the optic.

"You want me," Rodimus smirked like Unicron himself. “Come and get me, baby”.

Ultra Magnus wanted to growl at the comment but still challenged it, grabbing the servos on his chest and pinning them to the arms of the chair. Leaning in close, he inhaled his lover’s scent and grinning at him whispered, "Well if you want me, you’ve got to try harder than this.” Blinking up at the bigger mech, Rodimus’ processor registered the challenge just as lips met his own once more. 

Now, it was a fight instead of a welcoming intrusion. He kissed back out of reflex, and found it only fueled his desire for dominance. Rodimus struggled, trying to win against Magnus and rubbed his thigh against the knee between his legs. It created a lovely friction there, and he pulled away from the kiss to hiss between his teeth, arching away from the other in a beautiful curve. Ultra Magnus took advantage of this and made to move to his neckcables, licking the smooth column of metal. Roddy couldn't contain the groan and flushed all the way to his ears. Strong teeth lightly grazed his plating and kisses ranging from loving to harsh nips ravished his neckcables.

Attempting to turn the tables, Rodimus turned his head and grabbed the front of Magnus’ chassis, having his servo try to dig into the plating roughly and drawing the other mech’s mouth back to his. This had to stop, it really did. Someone would walk in and wonder what was taking their captain so long to come out. Then again… Ultra Magnus opened his mouth willingly, letting the other rove his mouth like he owned it. The tongue mapped his mouth, exploring the cavern like he would never see it again. They both knew he would, one with pleasure and the other with reluctance. Rodimus tightened his grip as he moaned into the other’s mouth.

Ultra Magnus smirked against those lips, feeling his lover beneath him start to let go. He reached down to touch Rodimus between his legs, rubbing along his wanting valve. Knowing he had this effect on his captain was a feeling of heaven on earth for him.

Then the door swung wide opened.

"Rodimus, what is takin- Oh!!”

Ultra Magnus looked up from his position towering over Rodimus, pulling away from the panting mech quickly. Rodimus whined loudly at the loss of contact, not having truly realized what was happening yet. Drift stood at the door, optics wide and servos slowly dropping to his side. Some music from the hall spilled into the room, masking the captain's erratic breathing. Magnus was turned away from the door and shrunk down and pulled his legs up, hoping to hide from the other mech.

"I'm sorry- I mean I didn't realize," He started, trying and failing to keep a smile from his face. "I mean I- Ah, hey, I didn't know you were busy, should I tell the crew that you are… otherwise engaged?”

Rodimus seemed to consider it, looking down at his lover's form, so wanting and yet dying of embarrassment. Licking his lips, he leaned down out of view, kissing the bigger mech once more. In retaliation, he was bitten harshly on the lip, Ultra Magnus began glaring daggers with sharp blue optics. Rodimus pulled back with a start, growling at him and licking energon from his bottom lip. 

"No, Drift, just tell them I'll be there in a second.” 

With a nod, he closed the door quietly.

Ultra Magnus slipped out from atop of the rest of Rodimus carefully, only just managing to edge between his lover and chair without any unnecessary friction. He was however, unsuccessful in sneaking away. As he was about to rush to the other side of the room to hide his embarrassment over the situation, Rodimus grabbed his arm and pulled him back, spinning him so that he was pressed against his chassis. Magnus didn’t attempted to pull away at this point, and Roddy caught his jaw in a strong grip, glaring into his optics. "I'm not done with you yet, Mags.” He exhaled sharply.

Ultra Magnus almost wanted to smack that arrogant smirk off of his face, just almost. He settled for his lips for right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder to lock your doors in case of something like this happening.


End file.
